Run
by IgnorancesTwin
Summary: I said,“You know. There's nowhere else to go” But changing roles. It struck me that the two of us could run.
1. And a Little Battered Radio

**OKAY! New story.**

**It's been a while, but please dont shun me for being too lazy to update Day to Day Stays the Same. Dont worry i will ASAP! (:**

**Anyways i got an idea for this story and i HAD to start it, im kinda basing it off how im feeling right now, its tough ya know?**

**IM A VERY DEEP PERSON! :D teehee**

**okay forget that, but Vampire Weekend Contra RUN will be helping me write this, along with other songs off that album (:**

**ONWARD!!!!!! to nowhereland!**

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ I love you, so much, dont ever think that i dont._

_Im not running because of you, im running because of me. Im tired of playing this game, pretending and trying to be what sounds right. It's tiring, and im worn out._

_Im smart, you know im a good student, of course since the lowest grade ive gotten ever was like a C-, so dont worry that i'll make a bad choice by myself._

_Hopefully i wont be by myself for too long, i just cant my self that Ive been pretending to be. You can understand that, hopefully._

_You don't need to look for me, you don't need to call. If you call i will ignore you. Understand, you need to set me free. (:_

_I love you, don't forget that._

_ Namine_

I finished the letter signing my name.

I meant every word i said. I cant pretend. Im tired of this game.

Thats why i stand in my room, rolling up my brothers old leather jacket sleeves, much too large for me, and pack my suitcase.

Checklist.

Camera. Check.

Socks. Check.

Mints. Check.

Sketchpad. Check.

Blue little battered radio. Check

I zipper the black, rolling suitcase. It's covered with stickers from everywhere my family has traveled. Italy, Canada, Japan, Australia, Chile. Name it, we've been there.

Though i dont feel like talking much about my family, so lets pretend we've been friends for 4 years and 2 months now.

I leave the note on the kitchen table, tip-toe across the living room. Careful not to jingle the house keys, i turn the doorknob and shut the door closely behind me. I stash my keys in the jacket pocket, and walk down the street, rolling my suitcase lazily behind me.

This is the twelfth time i've run away. The first 8, were just when i had fights with my parents or brothers, i would run down the street, through neighbors yards, and hide out in the old convenience store. I was about 7 then, when i first started running. Everyone in town knew me. I was known for running. But i never ran like this.

Looking down at my old creme colored muddy converse, ive had them for a few years now, i think back to the first time i ran.

_"NO!" I screamed. I didn't want to go to the dentist. NEVER!!!!!_

_I bolted down the street, staring at my new creme colored converse. Listening to the sound of the wind as i felt the ground on my feet. These shoes have no support._

_I didnt really know where i was going, i was just going. Truth be told i just dont want to go to the dentist. _

_I jumped over my neighbors fence, through their bushes, past their barking dog, i had to get away._

_Odd, i feel a slight joy from this. I closed my eyes, and ran as hard as i could as i heard my brother and my parents running after me from the road. But i was too fast for them. _

_I hit a wall, but the door opened and i feel in on my side, scraping my knee on the plastic "tile" flooring. I quickly jumped up, and looked around to find i was standing in the old convenience store. I walked towards the front counter._

_"Hello honey where are your parents?" Said the woman from behind the counter. I was silent, just gazing around. Who knew i would be so amazed by the old store ive been in millions of times, i guess you just dont notice these things. _

_"Honey?" The woman said again, but i was too bemused by the various chips, candys, and sodas stacked on the shelves. The slushy machines turned red and blue ice around in different circles. The clock sitting on the wall ticked, and rang a beautiful noise, indicating it was 3 o'clock. I should've been at the dentist 15 minutes ago.._

_"Here let me get you a band-aid." The women said, bending down to get whatever she said she needed...I wasnt paying attention. I stared at the counter aimlessly waiting, listening to hear muffled curses as she dropped and squished the antibiotic cream, making a mess on the floor._

_"Let me go get a mop.." She said rushing to the back room, closing the door hastily behind her. My eyes followed her every move, then back to the counter. _

_A strange boy with fire red hair sat on the counter. Funny, i hadn't noticed him before. He was wearing all black, and sweatbands._

_"Hey!" He said, grinning._

_"Hello.." I replied shyly..this kid was cool, unlike the other kids at my school who were just plain weird.. I didnt understand them..i mean, whats an UGG?_

_"You like tricks?" He asked, amused by something in his hand._

_"Uhh sure..?" I smiled._

_"Think fast!" He blurted out, and tossed a quarter at me. I caught it with ease. Confused by his actions._

_"Hmm...cool kid i like you! Come back tomorrow we can play!" He sang and skipped to the back. I stood there watching him leave, then realized.._

_"Wait! Dont you want your quarter back?!" I yelled._

_"Keep it! Tails never fails! Got it memorized?" He yelled back and walked out the back door._

_"Uhh sure.." I said to no one in particular and ran home._

Of course i went back the next day. We played around the neighborhood everyday after, and sometimes in the store. I remember one time he made me drink coffee, i thought it was so gross back then. Now i drink it everyday it seems.

I smile as i flip the same coin he gave me 13 years ago. He was right, tails never fails. Stashing the coin in my pocket i walk into the store, knowing only he would be there this early.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. What brings you here so early? Couldn't sleep? Needed to see me?" He teased, a grin spreading across his face as he cleaned the front counter with a gray rag.

"Yea you wish. Coffee fresh this morning? Or is it the same coffee thats been sitting out there for 10 years now?" I teased back, examining a pack of twizzlers on one of the back shelves.

"It's ALWAYS fresh. Just like you!" He laughed.

"Haha very funny." I said, throwing a bag of twizzlers and a bottle of water on the counter, looking for spare change in my pocket.

"That'll be 2-"

"Yea yea i know the drill.." I said walking behind the counter and putting the money in the cash register for him, laughing. I gave him a hug from behind, he looked over at my sticker-covered suitcase.

"Namine.."

"I already have an apartment set up for me in New York.. Only 75$ a month, and im taking the bus, a train, and my feet there." I knew him too well. He's tried to stop me before, but no one can.

"How could you leave your parents behind like this?! And your brother is going to be crushed! And what about Hayner?!" He was yelling know. I hated it when he yelled, it made me yell.

"I left them a note, they're used to it. Cloud wont care...he never cared. And Hayner and i are over, that was a long time ago." The "thing" me and Hayner had was a long time ago, im over him. "Im serious about it this time Axel. I need to see the world. I cant be this person anymore."

He looked down at me, well he was a good 2 feet taller than me! Hugging me back, he kissed my forehead lightly, resting his chin on the top of my head.

We stood like that for a while, i took in his scent, i knew i wouldnt see him for a while after all.

"Then im coming with you." He said.

I was bewildered. Confused. Surprised, and a little bit happy all at the same time.

"You dont mean it...?" Axel had never been into me running away all the time..

"Meet me at the bus stop in a hour." He said, smiling menacingly down at me. "That's 5 am Namine. Dont be late." Teasing. I was always late. Even when it seemed i would be on time, i was late...I watched as Axel left through the back door, leaving me to lock up. I sat on the counter, waiting for the coffee to be ready, and thought back to the one time i almost made it on time..

_Prom._

_My mint dress was like a cupcake, fluffling out around me and ending just before my knees. I played with the brown satin bow tied around my waist, positioning it just right._

_I wore my new pair of creme colored converse special for the occasion. _

_"NAMINE HURRY UP!" Cloud yelled from downstairs. I heard Axel beep from the road outside, he was my ride. I had no date, me and Hayner just broke up...so i was kinda down in the dumps. But of course Axel is forcing me to go, he said it will be fun to hang out with my friends. Lies._

_"Your going to the prom and your going to like it because i dont want to deal with you in 30 years complaining that you never went to your prom." I mimicked Axel's voice as i walked downstairs and out the door._

_I jumped into the passenger seat of Axels car and we drove away towards the high school._

_"You look lovely tonight." He said seductively. I rolled my eyes._

_"Yea yea eyes on the road hot stuff... Where's your bow tie?" I squealed._

_"Bow tie?! What bow tie?! Dont you be talkin about a bow-tie!" He said confused and bewildered. _

_"What, are you chicken? You think girls dont like bowties? Well they do, so you better be taking notes to share with your little friends buddy." I grinned._

_"Yea yea buckle your seatbelt." He laughed._

_"Hang on, i've always wanted to try this." I said, standing on the carseat, i opened the sunroof and stood out, feeling the wind in my hair._

_"Namine get back in here we're running into traffic."_

_"No its nicer out here!" I laughed._

_"Fine." He closed the sunroof and i was jammed between the glass and the plastic black shiny part of the car. _

_"Axel!!!! Come on stop it's not funny im stuck!!!" I screamed, hoping he could hear me. Luckily he did._

_"Im trying to open it the button is jammed! Way to go Namine you broke it!" He shouted back._

_"WHAT I DIDNT BRAKE IT YOU PUSHED IT LAST! FIX IT YOU DUMMY!!! IM STUCK UP HERE AND WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!!" I yelled. Traffic cause the car to stop, so Axel jumped out of the car and looked up at the position i was in._

_Then he broke down laughing on the side of the road. Cars honked at us, people swore and gave us the finger, we got some weird stares, but we didnt care. I laughed along with him._

_"Hi. Sorry. Hi just keep driving. Nothing to see here people just a girl stuck in a sunroof." I laughed as people passed, though what i was saying wasnt legible. _

_Finally a nice man pulled over and helped me out. Needless to say, we were 3 hours late. But i would've given up another prom to laugh like that again._

I beeping of the coffee machine scared me out of my thoughts. Laughing, i took the hot coffee pot, took a new mug from off the shelves (what Axel doesnt know wont bother him, since he owns the store now its not that big of a deal) and sipped my hot coffee.

I locked up the front door, walking out the back and locked that door also. Putting the keys in my pocket, sure to give them to Axel later, i walked to the bus stop. It was somewhat dark out, well it was 4:45 in the morning.

Expecting a call from Cloud any minute now, i put my phone on silent. I'm so anxious to get away from all this.

I sat down on the bench, resting my suitcase on the floor beside me. The bus will be here at 5:05..if its on time that is.

Now i think. I think over my plan. New York City. 75$ a month. Well obviously i'd get a job, and if Axel shared the apartment with me we would split it 50-50.

Maybe meet some people. You know, basic stuff at starting a new life 101.

I lay down on the cold hard ground now, hands behind my head, looking up at the bleak gray sky. A car passed every once in a while.

9 cars in 9 minutes. A car for every minute. Convenient, isnt it? When you think about it, life is convenient. It all seems to work out for you, all for the wrong reasons. Dont think about what you do, just do it. Thats my motto. My other motto is run but, you know..

"Hey kid!! What are you doing out so early?" I heard a man yell. I could feel the vibrations through the ground as he took steps closer and closer.

"Oh no! Please dont rape me!" I said in the little-girliest voice possible. The man laughed and held out a hand, which i happily took and jumped upwards.

"Your actually on time. Nice Nams." He ruffled my hair.

"All i had to do was walk down the road, dont doubt my skills old rapeist man." I took a sip of coffee. Axel leaned in closer, i raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"New mug? Nice..i wonder where you got it from.." He crossed his arms, smirking.

"Oh!" I rummaged through my pocket for the right set of keys. "Here!" I placed the stores keys in his hands.

He took them, examined them for a minute, and then, unexpectedly, threw them in the lake behind us. Tears running down his cheeks.

"I cant believe shes gone.." He cried silently.

I didnt say anything, i didnt need to say anything. I just hugged him as we waited for the bus. He was ready. I was ready. It struck me that the two of us could run.

* * *

**Holy shizit!**

**Is it just me or are you loving this story?! (: i am.**

**I'll update this every so often, and i will update DaytoDay soon, i promise you guysers that.**

**While you read this i suggest listening to Run by Vampire Weekend on the album Contra or listening to any of their other songs on the album. It's very good and my inspiration for this story!**

**BTW isnt it weird to see Axel cry? Eruuuhhooo...  
**


	2. Theres NoWhere Else to Go

**Chapter 2?! Oh and im gonna try and stick to one person POV aka Namine's POV through the whole shin-dig. Let's see how this works out!**

* * *

The bus to the train station was short. We could have walked but according to Axel we were saving ourselves the trouble, plus we didn't have to pay for the bus.

_Axel and I walked onto the bus, silently mute._

_"Early morning stragglers ey'? That'll be 2 bucks a head." The driver told us in a very husky tone. His dark skin looked warm and soft._

_Without a word, we stood on the steps of the bus, a confused expression on our faces. I shared a look with Axel, then looked back at the driver, pointing to my ear indicating that i couldn't hear what he was saying._

_"What you hard of hearin'?" I scrunched my eyebrows as his tone of voice rose. "Well, it's 2 bucks a head!"_

_Turning around, i pretended to 'sign' something to Axel, he 'signed' back. We kept our 'conversation' going until the driver interrupted._

_"Woah woah okay okay it's free go sit." He gestured with his hands to move along. "Sit sit."_

_I took a seat and Axel sat next to me._

_**This dummy always falls for it. You would think he figured out by now that we've been cheating him out of a quick 4 bucks huh? **I texted Axel._

_He jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Reading the text, he smiled down at me and winked. Axel had a plan for everything._

I played with a loose string on the train seat.

"How much longer?" I asked Axel for the sixth time now.

"2 hours you shrimp. Come on take a nap." He said.

I leaned my head against the window, watching as the trees and empty fields passed by.

"This isnt working." I moaned, now banging my head repeatedly against the window.

"Then talk." He offered. "What's on your mind squirt?"

What was on my mind?

"I dont know."

"Your homesick?" He grinned.

I mentally laughed at his sarcastic note, letting a smile sneak up on my lips.

"That's not it. I guess im just worried that we wont make it, you know, like get evicted or something. I dunno.." Actually that didnt bother me too much..

"Well dont worry your little head about that, i have a plan."

"Of course you do.."

I dozed off after that i guess, i mean you never can really comprehend whats going on when you wake up to Axel screaming in your ear to get up.

Okay...so maybe you can.

"We're here?!" I jumped up.

"Woah jeeze sleeping beatuy rise and shine good morning to you too." He grinned.

"Yea yea cut the crap jack lets go, lets go come on!" I couldn't stop the smile on my face as i ran up the stairs, Axel yelling behind me to wait up. My suitcase banged on cement every step of the way but i didnt mind the weird looks i was getting; we made it!!!

The dark smelly entry-way opened up into a grand hall. People flooding the place (half of them gazing up towards the ceiling to take a good picture), i grinned ear to ear.

Now i get why it's called Grand Central Station.

I stood there, dumbly gazing at the place. Finally Axel caught up with me, panting heavily as he stopped abruptly at my side, bending over to catch his breath.

"You know-just...because" He gasped for air. "You like to-run...doesnt..mean you should..-" And another breath.. "Run all the time.." Finally he stood up, breating back to normal.

"Stop to smell the roses once in a while Nams." He gazed up at the ceiling, admiring the light blue/turquoise hue and constellations painted so far up.

"I'll try." I sighed, looking towards the door.

I tugged at Axels jacket to get him to follow me through the crowd. For a Friday, i cant imagine what this place looks like on a Saturday..

We pushed through people taking pictures, people hugging old friends, people eating a pretzel, people who's laughs echoed through the hall, people playing for some spare change, even people just sitting there dead center waiting for their train to come.

And, finally, we burst through the glass doors. The breeze cooling my overwhelmed body down, the smells radiating through my nose.

"Jeeze, i hope it's not always like that.." Axel whined as we started walking across the busy street. I nodded in agreement, though i dont really see the problem right now, i mean it's not like i want to go back home, let alone let home come back for me.

A bell went off in my head. Okay so maybe it was just the bell indicating that my phone was dying, though i havent used it all day. Axel gave me a curious look as i rummaged through the jacket pocket. Finally i found it. The time was about 12, and i have already had about 40 calls and texts from mom, dad, cloud, hayner...i didnt need to look anymore.

I was too occupied with my phone to realize i was about to..oof. A tall lean man bumped into me, though it seemed intentional on his part. I dropped my phone out of my hands and heard it clatter to the sidewalk.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled as the guy walked away from us, he wore a long white sweatshirt and a beanie on his head.

"Yea well maybe you should watch where your going next time brat!" He yelled, turning around to actually look at me.

"You bumped into me!" I shouted. I noticed blonde hair poking out of his beanie. He had a girl with purple hair and red eyes (umm weird might i add) and a really big, really scary, muscular looking guy with him. Not necessarily the people to pick a fight with, but theres not a handbook on How to Pick a Fight with Douches so im at a loss..

"Dont let it happen again bitch!" He yelled walking towards me.

"Hey you wanna go-" I stepped forward but Axel grabbed my elbow and pulled me back.

"Dont give him the satisfaction Nams lets go." He sighed. I growled, but turned around and walked away with Axel.

"Yea thats right walk away! Dont let this happen again! Or ill do serious damage bitch!" The man yelled, but i just flicked him off and kept walking.

After a while of silence i was sure they were long gone. Geeze, not even 2 hours here and im having a bad experience..

"You really shouldnt provoke people like that." Axel broke the silence.

"He bumped into me, threatened me, and called me a bitch. I'd hardly call that provoking the guy. He's just screwed." I rolled my eyes.

"How about saying your sorry like a polite person and letting it go?"

"What and let the dousche get away with it?! It was his fault Axel! He should be apologizing to me!"

"Okay okay lets not fight it's not like we're going to run into them again anyways." Axel calmed the air around us, funny how that works.

After a little while of pointless talking, crosswalks, and about 14 blocks we finally made it to our new apartment. The mailbox was outside with all the other residence's boxes, but no mail yet.

We entered the building, the main hallway was dimly-lit. The old black and white tiled flooring was all scuffed up, and the wall paper was peeling, but to me the place was like heaven.

The black worn stairs wound up and up and up. Floor 8, the top floor. That's were we lived now. Room 117.

I fumbled with the rusted keys in the lock, but eventually Axel got fed up and just did it himself. I got the feeling i would be getting "accidentally" locked out alot.

The apartment wasn't large, needless to say there was one bathroom, a living area with a pullout couch, a small kitchen, and one bedroom. Though what was nice was the place came with most necessities such as the pullout couch, a TV, bed, refrigerator, a stove, and a table. There was just a few items we still needed to get, but other than that the place was perfect.

"I wonder how comfy the pullout couch is." I yawned, but it didn't sound like that. It sounded more like "I woeerrr oow ommy euuh uheehh ouhh iieeess."

"You just slept on the train." Axel had thrown his suitcase in his room and was now walking towards the door. " Im going out for a bit."

"We just got here, where could you possible be going?" I shuddered at the thought of socializing with people. Especially meeting new people..euh..death sentence.

"Job hunting. Why dont you go for a walk or something? Central Park is right around the corner." He offered and left the apartment. Contemplating on taking him up on that offer, i opted to start unpacking and see where that takes me. After unpacking all the toiletries from both suitcases and all of my clothes i decided a walk wasnt such a bad idea.

It was actually really nice out. I took of my jacket, sure to slip the apartment keys in my back pocket, and headed out.

Central park was right around the corner actually, if you looked out the bathroom window (and by look out i mean stick your head out the window) and look left you can see the park.

It's pretty beautiful actually. I didn't think there would be so many trees here, but i was wrong.

I walked down the cement man made path. Occasionally saying hi to every other person, but mostly just basking in the sunlight the crept through the tree branches.

The path stopped but opened up to a beautiful quad with a fountain in the middle. People stood around, admiring the views (mostly tourists). I passed by one guy playing this big guitar thing, and he was actually pretty good compared to the other people i've seen playing on the streets.

Digging through my pockets, i found a 5 dollar bill and placed it in his hat on the ground.

"Hey, thanks! Most people just walk by, listen, and dont pay. Sometimes i feel like im being robbed ya know?" The guy said. He seemed pretty flamboyant, but something about him said he was fun to be around.

Well, he had a mullet.

"Hey you new here? You dont say much?..hmm, the names Demyx! Nice to meet yooouuu....uhh?"

"Namine. Yea i just moved here with my friend Axel." More like ran away. Of course i didnt say that outloud.

"Ashante Mademoiselle Namine." He said sticking out his hand for me to shake.

I giggled. Lame. "Thanks, nice to meet you too Demyx."

"Heres my number. We should hang out sometime, i could introduce you to some of my buddies! And if you ever need anything, ill be herer right in this spot. OHH unless im at this really cool juice place i play at sometimes, Healthy Twist or something like that. Also my apartment is right above the place so, yea ill always be in one of those 5-"

"3." I corrected.

"-3 places. Yea. So uh see you around! I better!" He grinned.

"See ya Demyx!" I skipped away. Maybe the people here weren't so bad after all, i mean, besides the dousche bag who called me a bi-nevermind.

I skipped down the pathway until i got deeper into the park, not many people were around anymore.

I checked my phone, deleting 32 messages and 16 phone calls from home, Cloud, and...Hayner. ANNDDD another new call. I slammed my finger on the talk button.

"Hello?!" I answered harshly, my free hand pulling at the hair on my head.

"Namine! Where are you?! Are you okay?! Axels not at the store is he with you?! Where are you guys?!!!" Hayner yelled. I could hear my parents and Cloud talking in the background. I could also hear Olette and Pence.

"We're fine. Don't worry, Axel is fine too." I groaned.

There was a pause, i could hear them all talking in the background.

"Where are you we're coming to get you?"

"No." I stomped my feet, though Hayner probably didn't see that from over the phone..yea. I was standing on the edge of a boardwalk that stretched out into a big open lake. If you looked real close you could see bright orange fish swimming.

"Namine. Dont make this difficult, your too young. You cant make it on your own-"

"Dont tell me what i cant do! Im with Axel! Im fine! And how would you know about being too young, you've never taken a single risk once in your life!!" I yelled, now fuming with anger.

He was speechless on the other line.

"Namine, your coming home whether we have to drag you kicking and screaming or not. I dont care about Axel he can do whatever he wants, i told you hes no goo-"

"Hayner just stop right there!!! Im not coming home and Axel is a better friend than you ever where!!!!" I screamed, and without thinking, threw my phone into the lake. At least i didn't have to talk to that..that...ugh! anymore. After a while of just standing there trying to calm down, i realized i was crying.

I broke down, just sobbing on the boardwalk. I crouched to the ground, clutching my knees.

"Why doesn't anyone understand?" I cried out, to no one in particular.

"Maybe i can understand, that is if you were willing to explain.."

* * *

**Hehe oh Demyx :) Anyway, cliff hanger?!?!?!?!!**

**I wonder who answered Nami at the end...even though its pretty obvious...yea. **


	3. Worlds Away from Cars

**Im back from this long lazie-ness period! (--- i hate using that word...euuhhh girls..monthly issues...NEVERMIND!)**

**lol so anyway ive basically just been debating what to do with DTDSTS and if you havent already and your a reader of that go check out the newest update. ahhh!!**

**Also you should subscribe to my profile updates since i do update my profile on what chapter im working on and when things will be coming out so thats always good to get a little sneaky-peeky!^^**

**As promised, chapter 3!**

************************************************************************************************************  
**"Look buddy I'm not gonna give you any money for your crack addiction or bad smoking habit just because your willing to listen to my problems so I suggest you just turn-" I would've finished my "tell-off" but just as I stood up and saw who I was yelling at I stopped myself.

"Nice to see you too Namine." He said.

I was speechless. And then it hit me.

"ROXAS!" I pounced on him, giving him the biggest bear hug. He laughed.

"Oh so now I get a hello!" He smiled.

Roxas was, besides Axel, my only friend. Axel introduced me to Roxas when we were 9. Axel knew Roxas since they were babies and have been best buds ever since. Unfortunately Roxas' Dad worked for some army base and they got moved around alot. Roxas was born in our town, moved when he was 6, came back when he was 9, when I met him, and we were all friends like that!

Axel and Roxas understood me in a way no other girl could. Roxas even took me to get pedicures with him once since he said I needed to be more girly... I just wanted to know how he knew what a pedicure even was.

_"What color do you like Nams?" A 15 year-old Roxas asked picking up a princess-y pink color. I scoffed and looked away, slightly amused he dragged me down here._

_"Fine I'll just choose the color for you." He grinned, obviously going for the girlie-st color in the bunch. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity._

_Surprisingly though, he chose a deep red color, almost slightly wine. And, much to my dismay, I actually liked it. Sure it was awkward sitting next to Roxas in a nail salon while he got his toes painted magenta, who knows what goes through that boys brain, but I'm pretty sure he knew I needed the girl time._

That was one of the last times I spent with Roxas until he moved 2 months later. Then Hayner came along, regret, and then that prom with Axel-euuhh...you know what, I'll just never bring it up again, okay?

"What are you doing here?" I asked as we walked off the boardwalk.

"You want me to leave?" He teased. "No. Well you know how I moved 5 years ago when we were what?-15?" I nodded. "Sorry. Sheesh, I can't believe we're so old!"

"We?! Old?!" I scoffed.

He laughed. "Anyway we moved to this god-awful town! And...-" Suddenly a frown shown upon his face, which is rare for the usual overly-enthusiastic Roxas. "My dad died on the job. My mom in full on drama mode decided to move us to Destiny Islands, but before she could even pack up my room I was out the door with my Knapp-sack and a wallet-full of cash my dad left for me. And now I'm here." He cheered up again looking at the city in the distance.

"Oh Roxas I'm so sorry! I didn't know your dad died.." I shook my head. He nodded. "You know Axels' mom died." Roxas gave me a open mouthed stare. I nodded.

"Yea, drunk driver. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It only happened a few months ago and Axel still cries about it sometimes and-oh god, hes gonna kill me for saying that. Especially to you!" I laughed.

"Thats a shame. Axels' mom is with my dad, somewhere.." Roxas looked up at the sky.

I looked up and wondered, "Do you believe in heaven Roxas?"

He thought for a little while, then looked at me. "I believe that you don't live this life for nothing in the end." It went silent.

Finally we made it back to the park entrance on the sidewalk.

"So, what are you doing here? Is Axel with you?" Roxas asked.

"Axel is off job hunting."

"Hmmm.. Axel, working. Hahaha funny.-but no, seriously where is he?" He asked, amused at the thought of Axel working.

"God knows what job hes gonna get, just as long as it keeps us from being evicted, I really don't care then."

"You have an apartment already? When did you guys get here?" I nodded my head, and thought for a minute.

"Tell ya' what, if you come and help me set up the apartment, you know, unpack and everything, I'll tell you everything. Axel would be happy to see you!" I offered.

Roxas stood there, thinking a little too much on his answer, clearly just trying to annoy me.

"Weellllll I dunnooo...." He grinned, tapping his chin with his index finger.

"Lets go!" I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him down the block.

* * *

**Sorry for the unusualy-short chapter(:**

**It's inconvenient since I think you guys deserve more since well, It's been a while. But I have to make some short for everything to make sense.**

**Overly-enthusiastic Roxas? Well that's new.. Personally I just thought of the pedicure thing and thought it would show how I want Roxas to be in this story, un-normally happy.**

**I do suggest re-reading sometimes, as I do when I type every sentence, since it is a lot to understand based on time line and how old they were and when things happened blah blah blah- time ago..you know..the usual.  
**


	4. All the Stores and Bars

**I really have to go to the bathroom right now.. but I'm forcing myself to sit down with no distractions and update (= the things I do for you people..**

**Let's see how well I can write on a full-bladder. O.o**

"And, so...yea.." I had just finished explaining everything over the past couple of years to Roxas. Well, everything that happened since he moved, that is.

"Cedus loupedus.." He shook his head. Yea, this was the gay Roxas I remember.

"Have you been watching Zenon again?" I raised a eyebrow laughing at his loser-ness...ess...yea.

We were playing cards, and of course, I was winning.. Duh.

"Got any fours?" I asked.

"AGH! This flipping game is rigged, I can't play anymore!" He whined throwing his cards in the air.

"Sore loser." I scoffed as Roxas went into the kitchen.

"YOU HAVE NO FOOD!" He screamed. Seriously, was he that immature?

"Yea that tends to happen when you run away from home. You don't necessarily bring a pot-roast Roxas." I cleaned up the cards.

"Well then im taking you to dinner tonight." He said plopping down on the couch that squeaked about 20 times before settling down.

"A date you say? And calm down, you can't stay in the same place for more than 2 seconds, have you noticed that?" I threw the cards on the counter.

"Whatever!" He whined, making the couch squeak more just to annoy me. I rolled my eyes and changed the subject.

"So apparently you've been here for a little while now, right?" I plopped down on his legs, much to his dismay.

"Yea, what about it?" He questioned.

"Well nothing really, im just shocked someone would hire you. I mean, you cant necessarily live in this city without having a job now can you?" I teased.

"Hey! I have a great job! In fact, im the boss at my job! So technically its my workers jobs!" He explained, and I was still baffled even by his explanation. Boss? He expected me to believe that?

"Yea right. Roxas: Mister Boss. Like you could pull a Donald Trump and fire someone on the spot if you had to. You dont have the nerve Roxas, let alone the brains." I laughed.

"Fine, then i'll just have to show you tonight!" He ended the conversation and I decided not to bother him anymore on the topic until later.

We decided to skip through some channels to waste time while waiting for Axel. At one point, out of the blue, Roxas asked how my dating life was. Which I cant say i didnt expect from him, i mean, he's the one who took me to get manicures and pedicures when we were 15.

"What dating life?" I replied blandly, not wanting to talk about Hayner.

"I know Hayner had a thing for you, did he ever tell you?" He pondered.

"Yea.." I sighed.

"Annddd...!" He squeaked, crossing his fingers.

"And it didnt last. End of that conversation Roxas, so just drop it." He just sighed and rolled his eyes, all while evily smirking at me. God, how i wish i knew what went through that boys mind half the time. Only half though, i dont want to hear all his gay thoughts.

_"But I hate hanging from the monkey bars! Especially upside down!" 13 year old Roxas complained. Me, him and Axel were all at the park since we had nothing to do that one thursday of many during the summer._

_"Just do it you wuss!" I yelled as I chased Axel around for my cell phone. "And give it to me Axel!"_

_"Thats what she said!" Axel yelled looking behind at me as he ran. Apparently that same time Roxas had said "Okay here i go!" And was now hanging upside down facing a running Axel with his eyes closed. Just as Axel turned his spikey head to keep running away from me, BAM! He and Roxas clanked heads. Except Axel slowed down just in time, yet ill never let them forget that their lips touched eachothers, a.k.a, Axel and Roxas' first kiss... WITH EACHOTHER!_

I laughed to myself at the thought, and Roxas just gave me a strange glance_, _oblivious to the memories rushing through my head.

Suddenly Axel burst in, happy and surprised to see Roxas.

They jumped and gave eachother hugs to which i said "Please no kissing until i leave the room." They both gave me death stares, and now Roxas understood what i was laughing at before.

"So, you find a job?" I asked.

"HAH, Namine, dont be so hopeful, i mean, this is Axel we are talking about." Roxas teased.

"Yes i did Namine and Roxas you better watch your stubby butt there my friend." Axel grinned.

"You did? No way, where?" Roxas and I asked in unison, both shocked and slightly disturbed by what Axel might of done to get that job.

"Yea, some smoothie place, Healthy Twist or something. But I met some people and they invited out tonight so i told them id go to get to know them and the city a little better, you guys wanna come?"

"Thats great! But i promised Namine i'd take her to dinner. She doesnt believe i am the boss at my job, so im just going to prove it to her later." Roxas stated. I rolled my eyes, chuckling at his immiturity.

"Well you kids have fun and be safe tonight! Im going to get ready for tonight, Namine, keep your phone on you." Axel said getting up to go to the bathroom.

"I would, but i doubt i have service anymore." I said thinking about my phone sitting at the bottom of a lake. Axel was already walking away so he didnt hear me. "Have fun!" Roxas and i yelled in unison once more.

Jeeze, does New York give you special ESP powers?

**Who loved dahh chaptahh? Whos a good reader? Yes you aree! Your a good reader!1**

**Oh sorry. But for some reason i feel like talking to my dog.**

**Be safe on monkey bars kids, you could get your first kiss (;  
**


	5. So Lead my Feet Away

**Hey. Hi. Hello you! Reader, whoever you are!**

"Roxas lets go! I dont want to be out late!" I yelled from the doorway as Roxas lazily opened the bathroom door.

"You DONT want to be out late? What happened to the rebel Namine I knew? Besides, this is the city, you cant not stay out late. Unless your a nub, you nub." He teased to which i just rolled my eyes and tapped my foot impatiently.

"You people havent left yet? Jeeze, how is my girlfriend going to sneek in now?" Axel screamed from his bedroom, hopefully joking. Key word: hopefully.

"Fine fine lets go you nubs." Roxas said walking past me. Again i rolled my eyes.

"Whats with you a nubs lately?" I teased.

It was about 9 when we left, Axel left a little while after us. We saw him drive by in a taxi cab with some other people i didnt recognize (obviously) but he didnt notice us. Much to my annoyance, we got to walk. Poor Roxas though wasnt used to my fast-paced steps, he could barely keep up.

"Slow down Namine, foods not going anywhere!" He whined from 3 feet behind me.

"Is that where we're going? Food? Your the boss at a restaurant?" I questioned.

"Not quite." He said, now jogging to keep up with my pace.

"Then where are we going Roxas?" I whined for the 4th time now.

"Oh just shut up or ill throw you in that lake along with your phone missy!" He demanded.

I pouted my lip to look sad, i knew Roxas would fall for it and start apologizing any second now-

"Oh wait no i mean!- im sorry! Namine i didnt mean to shout! Dont cry!-"

I pushed him in the chest just as he started rambling.

"Hey! You little lier! Scam-er. If thats a word, which it is. Scam-er." He laughed.

"Your pathetic enough to fall for it every time! And not my fault i was born with a gift!" I laughed too.

After a little more walking Roxas stopped. I wasnt paying attention he had to grab my arm and pull me back to get me to stop walking too.

"What now-?"

"Here put this over your eyes" He took off his green scarf and handed it to me. I just looked at the rag in my hand, confused by what he just said.

"Why do i have to-?"

"Because we're here and i dont trust you to keep your eyes closed. Now put it on." He said calmly like he knew what i was saying.

"Alright.." I put the blindfold on and realized that i couldnt see where i was walking now. Genius, huh? "Roxas?" I said searching for him in the dark.

He wrapped his hand with mine and pulled me down a few steps. I heard a bell ring as the door opened and closed. I heard a light switch on and Roxas pulled me into whatever room this was more.

"Okay open your eyes." He ordered. I took off the blindfold and looked around. It was a small room. No bigger than the apartment. 3/4 of the room was cut by a counter. I stood in the middle of what looked like a small eating area with wooden floors and white/ turquoise walls.

There was a small black table with different colored chairs, and two bar stools that looked out a window to the street outside. The counter split the room with an L shape. Behind the counter were black&white tile flooring and a big black counter.

I saw a large silver oven and fridge. Cabinets and shelves. A clock and a plant. A picture and a sign that read Paupou Sweet.

"Roxas?" He let go of my hand and walked behind the counter.

"What would you like to eat? I can make anything- dessert related, that is.

"You own this place? You own a bakery?" I asked looking up and down the place.

"I know, awesome right? So what do you want? Cupcakes? Cookies? Cakes? Tarts? Ice Cream? Anything, you name it." He said tying his apron around his waist. I shook my head.

"How about... we make a cake!"

He snapped his fingers. "Cake it is then!" Let the chaos begin.

Roxas showed me all the basic tools. All the ingredients, he even gave me my own apron, not that ill ever use it.

"Here mix this." He said handing me a creamy looking mixture.

"Aww dont you have a mixer?" I whined not really wanting to work.

"No lazy, this is homemade. Homemade means made by hands not by machines. Now mix before i pull a Donald Trump and fire you." He grinned slyly at me. Back turned for a minute, he bent down to measure out some ingredient. I took this time to get back at him and flicked the wooden spoon at his head, sending cake batter in his hair.

Roxas stood up slowly and touched the back of his head. He turned in my direction smiling like he was about to-

"AHHH!" I screamed, he just threw the water he was measuring at me. "ROXAS YOUR DEAD!" I yelled pouring the rest of the cake batter on his head.

He laughed and pinched some flour in his hands, grinning evilly.

"Oh no. No you dont. Not unless you want to see your funeral you dont!" I screamed but it was too late, he flick the flour in my face and was going for a handful of more.

I grabbed two handfuls of flour and flung them in his direction, and, before you knew it, we were in a full on cake war. Flour, eggs, oil, water, batter, icing, you name it, covered the kitchen and ourselves.

After a little while we couldnt take it anymore and fell to the floor laughing, except, we both slipped on squished eggs and he fell on top of me. Then we couldnt help but laughing at everything!

Then reality stepped in and we calmed down. The laughing and chaos subsided and i lie there staring at the ceiling and smearing the eggs all over the floor. Roxas sat up, sighing and taking his apron off.

"Hey Roxas?" I said, not really asked.

"Yea?" He replied.

"Thanks." He looked confused at me, like, what did i mean by thanks? "I havent.. - I havent had a good laugh in a long time. I think since i was like.. what, 17?" I chuckled.

He chuckled. "Oh, then, your welcome." He kept looking down at me. I reached a hand up and started twisting his hair between my slimy egg fingers.

"You have batter all over your head." I stated.

"You have flour all over yours." He said leaning down. I closed my eyes, knowing what came next.

He just kissed my nose. Just a peck on the nose. I opened my eyes, bewildered.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I-i just uhh i..i-i uhmm.." I stopped his babbling confusion with a quick kiss on the lips. As soon as i pulled back he opened his eyes.

"Oh." Was all he said, then leaned down and kissed me. Again and again. Each kiss becoming rougher, deeper. Soon i was covered in cake batter and he was covered in flour.

**Yea, these updates are becoming so random now, i just dont understand myself. Dont mention it buddy. Anyway i was just thinking, dont you want to work in a bakery? I think thatd be awe-SOME! (: just sayin'.**


End file.
